Misaki is Amazing
by HeartSteph
Summary: This is a one shot I made but I don't think it's that good because its the first fanfic I ever wrote that has lyrics, so I don't know how it turned out. The song I used was Just the way you are by Bruno Mars. Hope you like it and please review!


This is the first song themed fanfic I've ever written. I don't know if there is one like this already like this but I had the idea when I heard the song on T.V repeatedly. The song I chose was Just the way you are by Bruno Mars.

Lyrics = _Italics _

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Maid-sama or the song.

* * *

Misaki is Amazing 

_Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_  
_And I tell her every day_

_Yeah I know, I know_  
_When I compliment her_  
_She won't believe me_  
_And its so, it's so_  
_Sad to think she don't see what I see_

Misaki forced a smile and placed the cup of coffee on the table in front of Usui. She turned away and rushed back. Usui watched her then took a sip from his cup. She exhaled when she entered the staff area. She reached out and picked up the cup and plate that were on the counter. She came back out and gave a man with dark hair a cup of tea and a slice of cake. As she passed Usui, Usui whispered to her "you look beautiful."

She turned her head and glared "shut up."

"I'm being honest."

She swiftly left, ignoring him.

Next Day

_But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say_

_When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_  
_And when you smile,_  
_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
_Cause girl you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

Misaki stood in front of the mirror twisting and turning "this outfit is so embarrassing" she flushed red. Usui walked into the room and gazed at her "don't look" she ordered. She stopped and looked at Usui with her hands on her hips "how do I look?" she asked.

He smirked "you told me not to look" he reached out and put two hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes "When I see your face,  
there's not a thing that I would change. Cause you're amazing, just the way you are and when you smile. The whole world stops and stares for awhile, cause girl you're amazing. Just the way you are" he smiled.

She went as red as a tomato and pushed Usui away "shut up, don't lie".

_Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_  
_And I tell her every day_

"What are you doing?" she wandered as he leaned over her and reached for the top shelf. He took down a pair of little piggy ears and nose, than put it on. He stood back and stared at her with his bored expression. She started to giggle "you look so funny" she noted, covering her mouth with her hands.

_Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking_  
_If you look okay_  
_You know I say_

_When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_  
_And when you smile,_  
_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
_Cause girl you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

Misaki frowned "maybe I should cut my hair?" she enquired.

"Why?" Usui wandered.

She shrugged "I don't, it might look better that way."

He stood behind her and laid his chin on her head "you already look amazing" he complimented.

"Don't lie."

Later That Day

_The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_  
_And when you smile,_  
_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
_Cause girl you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

Usui sat and watched Misaki as she waited tables. He ordered a cup of coffee and finished it two minutes before closing time so he could go and wait for Misaki outside the staff back door. When she came out he smirked "I thought you were never going to leave."

She looked away "I knew you were going to wait till I showed."

He kissed her cheek and murmured into her ear ""When I see your face. There's not a thing that I would change, cause you're amazing. Just the way you are and when you smile. The whole world stops and stares for awhile, cause you're amazing. Just the way you are" he smiled.

She felt her face burning up "you told me this already, you shouldn't lie twice."

"But it's not a lie."

* * *

A/N I didn't really know how I was to write this, but at least I tried. Please review.


End file.
